<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sage-Colored Eyes by gsxmmie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035577">Sage-Colored Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gsxmmie/pseuds/gsxmmie'>gsxmmie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:54:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gsxmmie/pseuds/gsxmmie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey Y'all!<br/>I just wanted to pop on here and tell you that I will be posting a HP fanfic! This first section is going to give you a preview of what is to come.<br/>xoxo, gsxmmie</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sage-Colored Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey Y'all!<br/>I just wanted to pop on here and tell you that I will be posting a HP fanfic! This first section is going to give you a preview of what is to come.<br/>xoxo, gsxmmie</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco had never thought much of her. Surely, her smarts were comparable to Hermione Granger but, she didn't draw the same kind of attention to herself. She had been at Hogwarts since he had started there. She never shared many stories from her past even to her closest friends. All he knew was her sage-colored held a vault of secrets that he wanted to crack.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>